


Mater Gallina Mick

by shanachie



Series: 3 of a Kind [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Multi, Polygamy, possibly inappropriate feelings (OMG they have FEELINGS!), they need to work things out, thieves and an assassin playing house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: After everything, the thieves and assassins know there’s no place like home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote these over the summer and I was going to wait until I’d finished the entire series to post it, but my life has been crazy since I started my new job so I decided to just flood the flist today with the eight I have finished. Once I get done with the others, I’ll add them. They don’t all come after the ones that are posted, but I’ll add them in where they go. Mucho, major thanks to angelskuuipo and dragonydreams for their beta skills and to angelskuuipo for coming through and titling ALL of the stories yesterday. She’s awesome! (Honestly both girls are beyond awesome!)

It was subtle at first. Just little things. Sara’s favorite breakfast cereal appeared in the kitchen. A particular tool that Leonard needed to fix his Cold Gun that he couldn’t seem to find anywhere appeared on the workbench. A dinner that would temp both of them when one or both of them didn’t feel like eating was the one that graced their table.

It wasn’t until Leonard started coughing one night that Sara truly saw how much of a mother hen Mick could be.

The first cough brought Mick’s head sharply around and his eyes narrowed as he looked at the other man. Leonard had glared in response, saying, “I’m _fine_ , Mick,” before the older man could even speak.

“You’re coughing,” Mick responded.

“It’s nothing.”

Sara watched as her two boys faced off, Mick finally stalking from the room when Leonard refused to budge. “What was that all about?” Sara asked when Mick was gone.

“Mick thinks every time someone coughs or sniffles they’re sick and need to be taken care of,” Leonard said, looking back down at his book. “I am _not_ sick. I’m _fine_.”

Wisely, Sara didn’t say anything, but returned her attention to her own reading, eying Leonard as he continued to cough.

 

 

 

 

By that evening, Leonard’s cough had become accompanied by a sniffling that Sara refused to find adorable. The normally stoic former villain had curled up on the couch, wrapped up in blankets that he’d stolen from various rooms around the house. Sara recognized her favorite quilt, Mick’s fleece throw, and the wrap the Lisa had left the last time she’d stayed over. Clearly Leonard wanted the comfort not just of the warmth, but the people he was closest to.

Mick came in as she was debating going to look for a thermometer. He handed Sara one of the bowls he was carrying before going over to Leonard and carefully peeling the blankets down. “Lee,” he coaxed. “You need to eat.”

“Not hungry,” Leonard muttered in response.

Sara peeked into her bowl to discover she had homemade chicken soup and she suspected something similar in Leonard’s bowl. “Lee,” Mick continued as Leonard tried to bury himself back into his nest. “You don’t have to eat it all, but you need to try. At least some of the broth.”

“It’s delicious, Len,” Sara chimed in, “you’re really missing out.”

Still complaining, Leonard struggled into more of a sitting position, intending to protest. Mick took advantage of his open mouth and shoved a spoonful of broth in, waiting until he swallowed. “More?” the pyro demanded when Leonard finished coughing.

“Well, don’t kill me as you try to nursemaid me,” Leonard complained.

“Then eat,” Mick told him.

Taking the bowl that Mick thrust into his hands, Leonard began picking at it. Satisfied that the other man was going to eat now, Mick got up to fetch his own dinner, pausing to exchange a kiss with Sara. “Thank you,” she told him. “It’s really good.”

“No big deal,” Mick grunted before leaving the room.

Sara looked over to the couch to see Leonard slowly spooning the soup up. Standing up, she moved over, burrowing her way into his nest. “You’re gonna get sick,” he informed her.

“Maybe we don’t care,” Mick told him as he joined them. “Now shut up and eat.”


End file.
